The Walking Dead (Video Game)
:For the other video games in The Walking Dead universe, see Video Game. The Walking Dead, also known as The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series, is an episodic video game that takes place within Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead comic series' universe. The game is developed and published by Telltale Games, associated with Skybound Entertainment. Telltale released the start of Season 1 at the beginning in spring of 2012. The first episode of the adventure game debuted on April 24, 2012, for PC, Mac, and the PlayStation Network, on April 27, for Xbox Live Arcade, and on July 26th, for the iOS. Due to the late release of the game for iOS, episode 2 became available for download on August 29th. The entire first season, (along with the "400 Days" DLC), was released on August 20, 2013, for the PlayStation Vita. Kirkman has said that, unlike typical zombie games such as Left 4 Dead, it focuses more on characterization, character development, and emotion than action. It is also the first game from Telltale to use the PlayStation Move. It is a point-and-click horror adventure, focusing on problem-solving rather than combat.Steve Sunu, Telltale Games Announces New "The Walking Dead" Website & Screenshots, Comic Book Resources, (February 15, 2012). Season 2 was confirmed to be planned by Telltale Games in July 2012. Later on, they pushed the release date towards Autumn 2013. The first episode of Season 2 was released on December 17th for PC/Mac via Steam and on PlayStation Network. It was released for Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network Europe and iOS on December 18th. It was released for PlayStation Vita on April 22nd in North America and on April 23rd in Europe. The 'Game of the Year' disc edition for Season 1 was released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on October 14, 2014. A retail disc version of Season 2 was released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 as well as PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on October 21, 2014 in North America and on October 31, 2014 in Europe. Season 3 was confirmed on July 26, 2014 during Skybound's panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2014. The first and second episodes were released on Xbox One, Playstation 4, and PC on December 20, 2016. @Skybound - Twitter (July 26, 2014)Skybound Entertainment Panel at SDCC 2014 - YouTube (July 27, 2014) On June 15, 2015 during E3, Telltale Games announced a new mini-series titled The Walking Dead: Michonne, which follows Michonne's story during the events in the Comic Series. It was released as a stand-alone series on February 23, 2016. Telltale has announced that further information regarding Season 3 will be released following the completion of this series. Episodes Season 1 Downloadable Content(s) Season 2 Michonne Mini-Series Season 3: A New Frontier Season 4: The Final Season Cast Season 1 (In order of appearance) *Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett - Ep.1-5 *Mark Barbolak as Atlanta Police Officer - Ep.1 *Rebecca Schweitzer as Diana - Ep.1 & 5 (Voice only in Ep. 1) *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.1-5 *Peter Edward Mussad as Shawn Greene - Ep.1 *Brian R. Davis as Chet - Ep.1 *Jacob Battersby as Andre Mitchell - Ep.1 *Chuck Kourouklis as Hershel Greene - Ep.1 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny - Ep.1-5 *Cissy Jones as Katjaa - Ep.1-3, Jolene - Ep.2, Linda - Ep.3 and Brie - Ep.4 *Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr. - Ep.1-3 *Nick Herman as Glenn - Ep.1 *Nicole Vigil as Carley - Ep.1-3 *Nicki Rapp as Lilly - Ep.1-3 *Terence McGovern as - Larry Ep.1-2 and Gary Ep.3 *Sam Joan as Doug - Ep.1-3 *Brett Pels as Irene - Ep.1 *Ruby Butterfield as Steve - Ep.1, Travis - Ep.2, and Boyd - Ep.4 *Julian Kwasneski as Cop Radio - Ep.1 *Kim Farris as Walker Eating Girl - Ep.1 *Ryann Weller as Various Zombies - Ep.1-5 *Mark Middleton as Mark - Ep.2 *Kevin Burns as David Parker - Ep.2 *Trevor Hoffmann as Ben Paul - Ep.2-5 *Adam Harrington as Andrew St. John - Ep.2 *Brian Sommer as Danny St. John - Ep.2 *Maxwell Zorbel as Bandit 1 - Ep.2-3 *Sean Ainsworth as Bandit 2 - Ep.2 *Jeanie Kelsey as Brenda St. John - Ep.2 *Jack Fusting as Bandit #3 - Ep.2 *Ben Knoll as Bandit #4 - Ep.2 *Lazar Levine as Bandit #5 - Ep.2 *Jolie Menzel as Beatrice - Ep.3 *Roger Jackson as Charles - Ep.3-4, Stranger - Ep.3-4 (Voice Only), and Logan - Ep.4 *Mara Junot as Christa - Ep.3-5, and Anna Correa - Ep.4 *Owen Thomas as Omid - Ep.3-5 *Erin Yvette as Molly - Ep.4 *Butch Engle as Vernon - Ep.4 *Jason Victor as Clive - Ep.4 *Anthony Lam as Stranger - Ep.5 "400 Days" (DLC) (In order of chronological appearance) *Sean Ainsworth as Macon Resident - Day 2 *Anthony Lam as Vince - Day 2 & Epilogue *Erik Braa as Danny - Day 2 & Day 184 *Trevor Hoffmann as Justin - Day 2 & Day 184 *Will Beckman as Bennett - Day 2, Day 41 & Day 236 *J.S. Gilbert as Clyde - Day 2, Day 184 & Day 220 *Adam Harrington as Jerry - Day 2 *Benjie Ross as Marcus Crabtree - Day 2 *Cissy Jones as Shel - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Brett Pels as Becca - Day 2, Day 236, Day 259 & Epilogue *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Day 41 & Epilogue *Brandon Bales as Eddie - Day 41 *Jefferson Arca as Nate - Day 41 & Day 184 *Vegas J. Jenkins as Russell - Day 184 & Epilogue *Mark Barbolak as Walt - Day 184 & Day 236 *Rhoda Gravador as Jean - Day 184 & Day 236 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Day 220 & Epilogue *Adam Harrington as Leland - Day 220 *Cissy Jones as Dee - Day 220 *Andrew Chaikin as Roman - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Donovan Corneetz as Clive - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Dana Bauer as Stephanie - Day 220, Day 236 & Day 259 *Amy Ingersoll as Joyce - Day 236 & Day 259 '' *Mark Barbolak as Boyd - ''Day 236 & Day 259 *Jason Pimentel as Roberto - Day 236 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Epilogue *Julian Kwasneski as Radio Survivor - Epilogue Season 2 (In order of appearance) *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.6-10 *Owen Thomas as Omid - Ep.6 *Mara Junot as Christa - Ep.6 *Najwa Brown as Michelle - Ep.6 *Julian Kwasneski as Winston - Ep.6 *Johnny Arkoosh as Victor - Ep.6 *Jared Emerson-Johnson as Ralph - Ep.6 *Scott Porter as Luke - Ep.6-10 *Brian Sommer as Peter Joseph Randall - Ep.6-7 *Brian Bremer as Nick - Ep.6-9 *Shay Moore as Rebecca - Ep.6-10 *Dorian Lockett as Alvin - Ep.6-8 *Andrew Chaikin/Kid Beyond as Carlos - Ep.6-8 and Roman Ep.6 (Corpse) *Louisa Mackintosh as Sarah - Ep.6-9 *Michael Madsen as William Carver - Ep.7-8 *Wylie Herman as Matthew - Ep.7 *Kiff VandenHeuvel as Walter - Ep.7 *Julia Farmer as Sarita - Ep.7-9 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny - Ep.7-10 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Ep.7-10 *Owen Thomas as Troy - Ep.7-8 *Julian Kwasneski as Johnny - Ep.7 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Ep.8-9 *Sean Ainsworth as Hank - Ep.8 *Unknown as Tyler - Ep.8-9 *Unknown as Tisha - Ep.8-9 *Kumail Nanjiani as Reggie - Ep.8 *Dan White as Mike - Ep.8-10 *Christine Lakin as Jane - Ep.8-10 *Unknown as Vera - Ep.8-9 *Cissy Jones as Shel - Ep.8 *Brett Pels as Becca - Ep.8 *Unknown as Lowell - Ep.8-9 *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Ep.8 *Anthony Lam as Vince - Ep.8 *Vegas J. Jenkins as Russell - Ep.8 *None as Jon Sandusky - Ep.9 *Michael Ark as Arvo - Ep.9-10 and Vitali - Ep.9-10 *None as Alvin Jr. - Ep.9-10 *Unknown as Natasha - Ep.9-10 *Unknown as Buricko - Ep.9-10 *Rebecca Schweitzer as Edith - Ep.10 (Determinant) *Erik Braa as Randy - Ep.10 (Determinant) *Julie Neil as Patricia - Ep.10 (Determinant) *Aidan Kwasneski as Gill - Ep.10 (Determinant) Michonne (In order of appearance) *Samira Wiley as Michonne - Ep.1-3 *Malik Yoba as Pete - Ep.1-3 *Sal Velez Jr. as Berto - Ep.1, 3 *T.J. Ramini as Siddiq - Ep.1, 3 *Ron Bottitta as Oak - Ep.1, 3 *Booboo Stewart as Greg Fairbanks - Ep.1 *Devery Jacobs as Samantha Fairbanks - Ep.1-3 *Krizia Bajos as Gabby - Ep.1-3 *Derek Phillips as Randall - Ep.1-3 *Parry Shen as Zachary - Ep.1-3 *Carter Redwood as Jonas - Ep.1-3 *Cissy Jones as Norma - Ep.1-3 *Brina Palencia as Paige - Ep.2-3 *Brandon Martinez as James Fairbanks - Ep.2-3 *Wyatt Ralff as Alex Fairbanks - Ep.2-3 *Jonathan Joss as John Fairbanks - Ep.2 *Dion Graham as Dominic - Ep.3 (Hallucination) Season 3 (In order of appearance) *Jeff Schine as Javier García - Ep.11-15 *Alex Hernandez as David García - Ep.11-15 *Carlos Antonio as Hector García - Ep.11 *Ana Grinta as Mrs. García - Ep.11 *Raymond Ochoa as Gabriel García - Ep.11-15 *Shelly Shenoy as Kate García - Ep.11-15 *Vale De La Maza as Mariana García - Ep.11,13 *Tony Chiroldes as Salvador García - Ep.15 *Sean Lynch as Max - Ep.11-13, Rufus - Ep.11, 14-15 *Charles Halford as Lonnie - Ep.11, 13 *Jon Curry as Badger - Ep.11-13 *Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.11-15 *Troy Hall as Tripp- Ep.11-15 *Valerie Arem as Francine - Ep.11-12 *William Christopher Stephens as Conrad - Ep.11-15 *Jake Green as Eli - Ep.11 *Kelley Crowder as Eleanor - Ep.11-15 *Gavin Hammon as Kenny - Ep.11, 14 (Determinant) *Unknown as Alvin Jr. - Ep.11-14 *Rebecca Schweitzer as Edith - Ep.11 (Determinant) *Christine Lakin as Jane - Ep.11, 14 (Determinant) *Brandon Keener as Paul Monroe - Ep.12-13,15 *Ally Johnson as Ava - Ep.12-15, Baseball Kid - Ep.14 *Grace Hsin as Fern - Ep.13, 15 *Yuri Lowenthal as Paul Lingard - Ep.13-15 *Jayne Taini as Joan - Ep.13-14 *Andrew Heyl as Clinton Barnes - Ep.13-14 Deaths *Atlanta Police Officer (Alive and Zombified) *Sandra (Zombified) *Chet (Determinant) *Shawn Greene *Irene *B. Everett (Zombified) *David Parker *Travis *Jolene *Mark *Larry *Danny St. John (Determinant) *Andrew St. John (Determinant) *Brenda St. John *Beatrice *Linda *Gary (Determinant) *Drew (Determinant) *Carley *Doug *Katjaa *Kenny Jr. *Fivel (Zombified) *Charles *Jeff (Zombified) *Logan (Zombified) *Crawford Oberson *Brie (Alive and Zombified) *Ben Paul *Stranger *Tess *Ed *Diana *Lee Everett *Macon Resident *Marcus Crabtree *Jerry *Clyde *Danny *Justin (Determinant) *Bennett *Jean *Walt *Dee *Leland (Determinant) *Vernon (Confirmed fate) *Roberto (Determinant) *Boyd (Determinant) *Stephanie *Omid *Michelle *Winston *Sam *Roman (Confirmed Fate) *Victor *Peter Joseph Randall *Beth (Zombified) *Matthew *Johnny *Walter *George (Confirmed Fate) *Alvin *Reggie *Hank (Determinant) *William Carver *Troy *Carlos *Sarita *Jon Sandusky *Nick *Sarah *Rebecca (Alive and Zombified) *Natasha (Alive and Zombified) *Buricko *Vitali *Luke *Bonnie (Determinant) *Jane (Determinant) *Kenny (Determinant) *Greg Fairbanks *Joe (Determinant) *Cam *Donna *Sophia Fairbanks (Confirmed fate) *John Fairbanks *Berto *Gabby (Determinant) *Jonas (Determinant) *Randall *Oak (Determinant) *Janey *Zachary *Norma *Samantha Fairbanks (Determinant) *Salvador García (Alive and Zombified) *Mrs. García (Off-Screen) *Hector García (Off-Screen) *Eli *Edith (Determinant) *Mariana Garcia *Francine *Conrad (Determinant) *Drew *Badger *Max (Determinant) *Lonnie (Determinant) *Paul Lingard (Determinant) *Joan (Determinant) *Clinton Barnes (Determinant) *Rufus *Ava *Tripp *Kate García (Determinant) *Gabriel García (Determinant) *David García'' (Determinant) '' *Jane's unborn child (Determinant) *Many unnamed Save-Lots Bandits *Several unnamed members of Monroe *Numerous residents of Wellington *Numerous unnamed members of The New Frontier *Numerous unnamed members of Prescott *Numerous unnamed people In-Game Statistics The in-game statistics are tracked by the game when players are confronted with various but difficult choices. Players influence the story within the entire game when making these decisions, creating a "tailored" experience. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Marketing On February 15, 2012, Telltale announced the launch of Playing Dead, a behind-the-scenes online talk show including guests like The Walking Dead creator, Robert Kirkman, and story consultant and "The Book of Eli" writer Gary Whitta. Videos Official Trailers The Walking Dead - Debut Trailer|''The Walking Dead: Season One'' The Walking Dead 400 Days Trailer|"400 Days" DLC The Walking Dead Season 2 - Reveal Trailer|''The Walking Dead: Season Two'' Achievements/Trophies The following is a list of all obtainable Achievements and trophies in the game. Season 1 Season 2 System Requirements PC System Requirements Minimum: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: 2.0 GHz Pentium 4 or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 512 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Recommended: OS: XP Service Pack 3 / Vista / Windows 7 Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz or equivalent Memory: 3 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: ATI or NVidia card w/ 1024 MB RAM (Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics) DirectX®: Direct X 9.0c Sound: Direct X 9.0c sound device Mac System Requirements Minimum: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: 2.3 Ghz Intel Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 512 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Recommended: OS: Snow Leopard (10.6.X) Processor: Core 2 Duo 2GHz Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 2 GB Space Free Video Card: 1024 MB NVidia or ATI graphics card Additional: Not recommended for Intel integrated graphics or Mac Minis or early-generation MacBooks Awards & Nominations British Academy Games Awards Behind the Voice Actors Awards Inside Gaming Awards Satellite Awards Spike Video Game Awards This is a list of awards that The Walking Dead: Season One has been nominated for or received.'' Titles in bold have been officially given.'' Trivia *Clementine's character was developed before Lee's because the designers wanted a "character that would act as a moral compass for the main character as he progressed through the game."Yoon, Andrew. The Walking Dead originally starred Clementine's brother Shack News (December 27, 2012) **It was given by Telltale that supposedly the game would involve Clementine and her brother, but due to the pre-existence relationship before the apocalypse her brother was cut off from the game, replaced by Lee Everett. ***It was also given that Clementine almost got cut-off from the game. This was because Telltale was concerned that the players wouldn't care about her. *By January 2013, The Walking Dead: Season One won over 60 'Game of the Year' awards, and as of June 2013, it has won over 90. *Upon announcement of the "400 Days" DLC, Telltale reported that over 17 million episodes have been purchased across all platforms worldwide. *The Video Game has more protagonists and major antagonists than any other form of Walking Dead media, with a total of 10 protagonists (Lee, Clementine, Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, Shel, Tavia, Michonne and Javier) thus far and 9 major antagonists/antagonist groups (the St. John Family, Save-Lots Bandits, Crawford Oberson, the Stranger, Nate, William Carver, the Russian Group, Norma and The New Frontier). *There was a pre-order contest in 2012 for the Video Game in which four randomly selected players who pre-ordered the game were selected to be transformed into the game as zombies, while one player won the grand prize of being transformed into a character in the game, dying, and coming back as a zombie. The four zombies appear in "No Time Left" as Lee makes his way to the Marsh House and the grand prize winner was Brie Rosenholm, who the character Brie was based on. Brie appears in "Around Every Corner" and then again in "No Time Left" as a zombie. *Although it says: "Silence is a valid option", there are some points in the game that you are required to speak, or you will either respawn or nothing will happen until you do. *In this version of The Walking Dead, the outbreak began on July 20th, 2003. References External Links *Walking Dead, Official site. *John Stewart, Walking Dead developers release ‘Playing Dead ep 02′, Gaming Examiner, (March 6, 2012). *The Walking Dead on Steam |}